


Bring me down

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pegatha, SnowBaz, because everything makes me want to write about Snowbaz, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bring me down

* * *

     Penelope came home to laughter and a crashing noise.  _I bet Baz is here._ she thought. But Baz was always there, so it was no surprise when she walked in finding Simon and Baz in a heap on the floor. "Hi." she said, raising her eyebrows. Simon tried to get up, but Baz pulled him down back on top of him. 

      "I suppose you're wondering why we are lying in a heap on the floor?" Baz asked coolly, as if Simon wasn't twisting Baz's hair in his fingers and he wasn't lying on the floor with a boy on top of him. Penelope looked at him, not saying anything. "We are here because Snow here wanted a piggyback ride, and when I mistakenly gave it to him, he covered my eyes with his fingers and yelled, 'faster', and I lost my balance and fell over." Penelope shook her head, looking at the mess of limbs on the floor in front of her. 

      "Well maybe if you hadn't made comments about how many cherry scones I eat I wouldn't have covered your eyes!" Simon made a mock pout in Baz's direction, which wasn't that hard as Baz's face was five inches from his. Penelope left the room before they could start kissing. I mean really, hadn't they ever heard of moderation?

 


End file.
